


Doors Are For Knocking (and Locking)

by acertainlady



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertainlady/pseuds/acertainlady
Summary: Maggie doesn't understand why her girlfriends insist they always keep the front door locked, accidentally summons Supergirl to their apartment, and forces Director Sanvers to hold Kara's hand through her baby gay panic.Just a fluffy little oneshot to help us through the day.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Doors Are For Knocking (and Locking)

“Why was the door unlocked?” Alex asks insistently when she enters the apartment. Lucy’s eyes narrow and flit to Maggie, who groans dramatically.

“Come on,” she disputes. “A soldier, a cop, and a black ops agent live in this apartment. There are weapons hidden everywhere. I feel sorry for any motherfucker who tries to break in here.”

“That soldier, cop, and _especially_ that black ops agent are also frequent targets of attacks by aliens and/or anti-alien terrorist groups, thank you very much,” Lucy argues.

“Right. I forgot how easily deterred Cadmus is by a deadbolt. They’d never be able to break in here and kidnap Alex if the door were locked.”

“Don’t joke about that!” Lucy hisses. “It just makes us feel safer when the door is locked, okay?”

“Especially when I’m not here, I like to know you two are secured in the apartment. Call me crazy for wanting to think my girlfriends are safe, even if my metrics are irrational,” Alex grumbles.

Maggie sighs, continues chopping vegetables. “The whole thing is moot, anyway. We all know that if any of us _were_ ever in trouble, there’s an easy solution.”

Both Lucy and Alex look expectantly at Maggie, who grins teasingly and dons a theatrical damsel-in-distress voice as she cries out:

“Supergirl, we need your help! Someone’s broken into our apartment to kidnap Alex!”

Lucy starts to chuckle, but Alex blanches, glaring at them both.

“ _Maggie!_ What did you just do?!”

Then, somewhat oddly ( at least, to anyone who doesn't know Alex), she looks out the window, saying in a slightly louder, but very level voice (as if negotiating with a hostage taker), “Kara, she was joking. I am okay, everything is fine, you don’t need to come. I promise, we are all safe.”

But by the time she finishes speaking to the sky, Kara is bursting in through the balcony doors, full Supergirl costume, fists raised, eyes scanning the room for threats. Instinctively, Maggie steps back from the counter, placing her knife down and raising her hands up, while Lucy stands from her seat at the bar to take a similar stance. Alex sighs, stepping toward her sister and placing gentle hands over clenched fists.

“We’re safe. Maggie was just joking, trying to prove a point.”

Kara lets out an enormous breath, obviously flustered and frustrated. “What? That Kryptonians can still have heart attacks?”

“I’m sorry,” Alex shrugs. “But I did try to clear it up afterwards, it’s not my fault you always tune everything else out as soon as you think I’m danger.”

“Hey, I already had to learn the difference between your three heartbeats when you’re actually in danger versus when you’re…doing other things, and that was not fun, okay? You can only ask so much of me.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I—” Alex cuts herself off, tilting her head at her sister. “Three heartbeats?”

“Yeah. If Maggie or Lucy are in danger, I need to be able to— _oof_.”

Kara is interrupted by Alex’s body careening into hers, nearly tackling her with a hug so strong it almost gave the alien’s hugs a run for their money. “Thank you,” the redhead mutters somewhat superfluously.

Maggie and Lucy stare at the scene from across the room, forever endeared by the love and respect and concern that the sisters have for each other. The way Kara had seamlessly, openly, happily accepted their relationship—without question or pause or anything short of vicarious joy for seeing Alex in love and being loved—hadn’t surprised them, really, but it still always warms them to be reminded of the myriad ways they are accepted and welcomed into the Danvers family.

“Well, Little Danvers,” Maggie sighs. “I think I owe you dinner for nearly scaring you half to death. Unless you have plans?”

“Oh, yes, food sounds perfect. I was working late, I haven’t even had my first dinner yet.”

Alex chuckles, releasing her Kryptonian and walking toward the kitchen. “All right, well if you wanna borrow some clothes, go ahead. I’ll get you ice cream to tide you over until Maggie’s finished cooking.”

Kara is wearing a pair of sweatpants and a faded Stanford tee shirt before Alex can finish her sentence. She sits next to Lucy at the bar, practically bouncing as she waits for ice cream to be placed in front of her.

“You guys are the best,” she grins, the earlier mix-up apparently already forgiven and forgotten with Alex’s affection and the promise of food.

Alex deposits a carton of ice cream and a spoon in front of Kara, slipping behind Maggie a little closer than necessary in order to do so, running her fingertips over the small of her back.

“For the record, I’d still prefer it if you locked the front door.”

“Seconded,” Lucy declares.

“Third-ed,” Kara says around a mouthful of ice cream. “You don’t lock your front door?”

“You don’t lock your front door half the time either!” Maggie scoffs.

“I’m not human! And, I live alone. And half the time I leave or enter through the window, so remembering if I locked the front door is way harder for me than for people who can only use the front door.”

“Speaking of which,” Lucy pipes, clearing her throat. “Can we talk, again, about the importance, the _beauty,_ of front doors? And using them? And, also, knocking before using them?”

“Luce,” Alex warns. “She thought I was in danger. She gets a pass.”

“I’m not talking about today. I’m talking about Wednesday, when she came through the balcony not because she thought you were in danger, but because she was having a borderline existential crisis after seeing Lena Luthor with her hair up.”

“Wait,” Kara gulps down a giant hunk of ice cream. “How did you know about that? You weren’t even home.”

“I was home.”

“No. Alex was out here, and Maggie was in the shower, and you were—”

“ _Also_ in the shower.”

Kara’s jaw drops, her mouth sputtering out sounds that have no hope of ever becoming words, before averting her gaze to her sister, who stands leaning over the counter, her blushing face in her hands.

“Lucy…”

“I’m just saying,” Lucy shrugs. “We love that you feel comfortable here, we always want to be here for you in all your emergencies—big, small, gay, superhero, whatever—but, also, we love knocking. Knocking, sometimes, is the difference between the three of us having a nice, long shower together, versus Maggie and I hiding in the bathroom, pruning to death and trying to keep very quiet while you describe to your sister, in detail, every capillary on the back of your crush’s neck.”

“Oh God!” Kara yelps, covering her ears and turning an even brighter red than Alex, which was frankly impressive.

Alex joins her objections. “Lucy, please, _please_ stop.”

“Again, just saying! If you'd knocked, Maggie and I would have had time to exit the bathroom, get dressed, and help support you through your gay panic. If you’d knocked, you would have gotten two varsity level queers to coach you through your frosh-caliber freakout, instead of…well, instead of Alex, who is, no offense, a JV-queer at best.”

“Offense!”

“Wait,” Kara pauses. “So what _would_ you have said to me about Lena?”

With a hearty, laborious exhale, Maggie finally chimes in, “Lena is so clearly, obviously, hopelessly crushing on you, just as much—if not _more_ —than you are so clearly, obviously, hopelessly crushing on her. The only thing stopping the two of you is that between her self-deprecation and your naivety, neither of you will ever organically make the first move.”

Kara gapes at her. “Wha—?”

“Also, you should just tell her you’re Supergirl, because she knows, she’s just in denial, so the longer you lie to her, the worse it’s gonna get. You’re not protecting her, you’re just giving her reasons not to trust you.”

“Okay, okay,” Alex interjects. “Maybe we should—”

“No!” Kara protests. “I wanna hear. What makes you think she likes me?”

Lucy lets out a single, barking laugh, and Alex squints at her sister, asking, “Really? You don’t care why she thinks Lena knows you’re Supergirl, it’s the liking you part that you’re stuck on?” Kara shrugs sheepishly, but otherwise doesn’t respond, so Alex continues, “Kara, how many times do I have to tell you that she likes you? It’s as clear as day.”

“But how do you _know_?”

Alex sighs in frustration, deferring to her girlfriends with a pleading glance. They exchange a look, a knowing smile, and then Maggie says, simply: “You explain.”

“Kara,” Lucy enlightens her. “When you’re not looking, when she thinks you aren’t paying attention…she looks at you the way we look at Alex.”

The Kryptonian’s entire body relaxes with those words, her eyebrows raising along with the corners of her mouth as she pouts, “Really?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

Kara, ostensibly, is overwhelmed by this revelation. They can almost see the wheels turning in her head as she processes it, the tub of ice cream (which previously meant so much to her) now sitting on the counter more or less ignored. Maggie declares that dinner is ready, so they move to the table to consume the mountain of pasta she prepared.

It takes until the three humans are almost halfway through their plates until Kara finishes hers, which concerns them, until she takes the brief pause necessary to restock her dish to, with feigned casualness, ask the question that has clearly been on her mind since Lucy said what she said.

“So,” Kara blushes, avoiding eye contact with everyone. “Hypothetically…how would a girl go about asking their best friend—who is also a girl—on a date? With them? So that they could go from best friends to girlfriends, but also if the other girl didn’t wanna be girlfriends, they could stay best friends without if being weird? If that’s possible. Also, hypothetically, of course.”

The varsity queers (and the JV queer, thank you very much) have a lot of advice on that topic.


End file.
